madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Madan no Ou to Michelia
Madan no Ou to Michelia (魔弾の王と凍漣の雪姫 (ミーチェリア) Madan no Ō to Micheria, lit. King of the Magic Bullet and the Snow Princess of the Frozen Wave (Michelia) '' or '''Lord Marksman and Michelia') is an upcoming light novel written by Tsukasa Kawaguchi (川口士) and will be illustrated by Miyatsuki Itsuka (美弥月いつか) that is a standalone spin-off of the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Separating from the main series, this novel illustrates the new adventures of Tigre with the titular protagonist Mila, the Vanadis of Olmutz, from an alternative route. Synopsis 2 years later, Brune and Zhcted are forging their alliance in order to counterattack against Muozinel's Invasion. Tigre, the son of the current Earl of House Vorn, replacing his sicked father in participating his first battle. In this battle, Brune Army almost repels Muozinel Army until the latter's ambush, resulting its crushing defeat. In a nick of time, however, Brune is rescued by Mila the Vanadis of Olmutz. With the reunion between Tigre and Mila, their new adventures begin.http://dash.shueisha.co.jp/feature/madan/ Media Light Novel Characters Difference Between the Original and Michelia Timeline *There are few key difference that separating this series from the original counterpart, **Both Brune and Zhcted are forging an alliance against Muozinel's Invasion. For this reason, Muozinel's Invasion is the first battle of the series instead of Battle of Dinant. **Unlike the original timeline, Tigre is not a prisoner of war to the Vanadis but a friend to one. **Some characters such as Urs and Lana (whose name never revealed from the original series) are alive in the series and they will play a bigger role for Tigre and Mila respectively. **Some characters such as Mashas are omitted out from this series while others like Bertrand appears but play a smaller role. **Roland is aged 28 in this series instead of 29 from the original. Unlike his original counterpart where he was Tigre's enemy due to his alignment with Zhcted's war maiden and met his end by Ganelon (Original), his story expands as he becoming one of many Tigre's and the Vanadises' crucial allies in the series. **Instead of Tina, Militsa is the Vanadis of Osterode and her role is extended in this series. It is revealed that Tina has quit her position as a Vanadis and becoming a wife to a local noble. **When the uneasy rivalry between Leitmeritz and Olmutz still persists in this timeline, unlike the original counterpart where Alsace was annexed to Leitmeritz after the death of Zion, Alsace joins Olmutz instead because of the friendly relationship between Urz and Lana. **Elen, while still a rival to Mila due to the intense rivalry between Leitmeritz and Olmutz from the original timeline, is not the protagonist and she is not related to Tigre despite her friendship with him. Even so, however, she is still a main character alongside Tigre and Mila-particularly her doppelganger's rampage throughout Leitmeritz and hurts Sofya. **Whilst its civil war still happens due to the bloody feud between Germaine and Eliot after King Zacharias's illness (who turned out to be alive in the new timeline), Asvarre seeks Brune instead of Zhcted for help. In fact, unlike her original counterpart where she remained neutral until the end of the civil war, Princess Guinevere instead makes her move by seeking Roland and the Navarre Knights for help . **More demons are introduced in the series. Aside from Drekavac or even Ganelon, a demon by the name Zmei is intrigued by Black Bow that may hinting the Demons' knowledge about the myth of the Magic Bullet Lore. Trivia *According to one source, Mila's story is considered to be "New Madan" whilst Elen's story from the previous series is the "Old Madan". https://www.matolabel.net/archives/70071532.html *Much like its original counterpart, this series will contain three arcs (Arc Two and Arc Three). Reference External Link *Teaser Poster. *Official Website Category:Media Category:Light Novel